


Destiel a Day Keeps Non-Shippers Away

by HauntedByDayDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Band geek Castiel, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Dean Comes Out, Dean Winchester isn't a sap, Destiel Daily Drabble, Different AU a chapter, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, a twist on the "letterman jacket" cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedByDayDreams/pseuds/HauntedByDayDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter is a new one-shot focusing on the pairing between Castiel/Dean Winchester with other characters flouncing in-and-out of the stories at whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel a Day Keeps Non-Shippers Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, many of us have probably seen pictures of young Destiel with Cas in Dean's football Letterman, but I can't see Dean having been a football player. But, what if Cas was involved in an activity that also supplies Lettermans..? Hope you enjoy!

"College applications are boring."

Castiel gave an infinitesimal smile; he could almost hear the annoyed expression Dean was undoubtedly sporting in his voice. 

"So are dead-end jobs making minimum wage," Cas retorted in his signature deadpan. He was hunched over the scattered papers at Dean's desk, a pen clenched tightly in one hand and the other steadying the paper as he furiously scribbled down random information: his address, his majors, his family income. Occasionally he would absent-mindedly rake his fingers through his wild hair or shove back up one of his jacket sleeves that had fallen, but those were the only movements that broke from the monotonous pattern of "scribble-scribble, turn the page, scribble-scribble some more," and repeat.

Behind him, springs creaked as Dean plopped back down on the bed. _Led Zeppelin_ filtered back to Cas through the low-quality cassette-player Dean always seemed to have on hand. Castiel's lips pursed into a thin line; it was difficult to concentrate with music playing, and doubly so when Dean was singing off-key in the way that he always did. Dean knew this, he was certain. 

Cas sighed, gingerly laying his pencil down on the desktop and glancing at the blazing red numbers on the digital alarm clock with bleary vision. Eleven minutes. He could take a break from applications for a while; he might as well, since Dean was already successfully capturing much of his attention.

Rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands, Cas stood from the desk and trotted over to the bed. Dean was sitting, cross-legged, a blanket pulled over his shoulders like a cape and the cassette player between his knees. He had Castiel's new Letterman jacket in his lap, tracing his fingers over the name _"Novak"_ stitched into the back in white thread.

"I find it kind of funny that at first glance someone might think you're in football," Dean grinned.

"Nope. Just band."

"Here-" Dean tossed it to Cas, who fumbled and caught it. "Put it on. I want to see you in it." 

Castiel readjusted it so as to slip it on easier and then slid his arms into the sleeves. The vinyl crinkled, large and bulky and cumbersome, and the cotton of the jacket itself set on his shoulders a bit awkwardly; but Dean tutted and nodded as he inspected him and ordered him this-way-and-that, a barely restrained grin breaking through his facade.

"Looks great, Cas," said Dean finally, a genuine warmth to his smile; for some reason, Castiel's cheeks felt hot under Dean's scrutiny. "Smokin' hot band nerd, I must say." As per usual, Dean couldn't let the moment get too sappy. Castiel's eyes rolled Heaven-ward.

"Your turn, Dean." Castiel stripped out of the jacket and handed it to Dean, who looked surprised.

"Oh- ah." Dean stared at the jacket for a moment, and Castiel suspected he knew what Dean was thinking, making his cheeks burn even hotter. Dean donned the jacket, and Castiel thought it looked as if it was made for him. It fit his broad shoulders just-so, and the puffy white sleeves didn't make him resemble the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man like it did Cas. The school's shade of green made Dean's emerald eyes stand out like marbles, and his freckles dotting his cheeks and nose reminded him of a field of wild poppies. 

Something twisted in Castiel's chest, dark and ugly. Maybe sharing Lettermans was something most couples did, but Dean would never wear his jacket outside of this room. Nor would Dean show any sort of affection or incriminating form of action towards Castiel anywhere but in the safety of this room. Hell, they barely talked anywhere else.

 _No,_ Castiel told himself firmly, _that's not Dean's fault. If he's not ready, I won't push him. That wouldn't even be fair of me._ It had taken Dean long enough to tell his little brother, Sammy, about their relationship, even though the eighth-grader professed having already suspected as much, as well as being supportive. He needed to do it when he was ready, and on his own terms. Castiel could respect that.

Even if it sucked when half the student body's female population would flirt with Dean with Cas right next to him.

Castiel realised suddenly that Dean was staring back at him, brows knitted in consternation. He'd likely noticed the sour expression crossing Castiel's face, which Castiel quickly stowed away, his face becoming again impassive.

"Cas?"

"Sorry, I just..." Castiel fumbled with his words for a moment; then, as a though struck him, he turned to look at the alarm clock. _12:02._ "Damn!" He padded across the room, socked-feet thumping on wooden floors, and flung open his backpack to root around inside. He ignored Dean's whistling as he bent over and seized a long thin square of cardboard and a crumpled brown, turning back to face him. "Happy birthday, Dean!"

"Oh, God, I forgot," Dean said, grinning as Castiel came to flop down against him on the bed. "Eighteen. Weird." He threw the cassette-player onto his nightstand and took the items from Cas's hands, saying, "Smells good. Is it..?" He opened the bag first, peering inside and inhaling deeply. "God, _yes_ , that bacon cheeseburger from _Chuck's_ I've been wanting for a week." He looked at Cas with large eyes. "You are awesome."

"Shh, now is not the time. Open this." Cas tapped on the square impatiently, making Dean smirk.

"Okay, time..." Cas scowled, already knowing what Dean was doing, "...to open... this package." He purposefully moved slowly, picking up the parcel and painstakingly scrutinsing it. "Hm, I wonder what it could be." As he began to tear at the paper- agonisingly slowly- Castiel huffed and tore it from his hands, opening it for him, earning a bark of laughter from Dean. All of the laughter died away from Dean's eyes, however, when he realised what he was left holding.

" _Led Zeppelin I, II, and III_ on record?" he asked, his gaze shifting up to meet Castiel's. "Cas, this must have cost you a fortune." _A fortune you don't have_ was left unsaid.

Cas shrugged.

"I picked up a few extra shifts at the Supermart," he said, gesturing to his blue vest that was draped across the back of a chair. "Do...do you like it?"

"Christ, Cas, of course!" Dean pulled Castiel into an appreciative one-armed hug, the slip containing the vinyls still held in his other hand. 

"I just figured it would be a step-up from your crappy cassettes," Cas said, squinting down at the offending object in question.

"Hey, those "crappy cassettes" never let me down. This is a much-appreciated improvement, though." Dean leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas's soft lips. When he felt Cas reciprocate, he began to deepen the kiss, dropping his gift and pulling Cas closer by his waist. "You're staying the night, right?" he mumbled against his mouth.

"Of course, but I... I had a trumpet-rendition of "Happy Birthday" planned, I was going to throw some confetti-" Castiel was interrupted by another kiss, and when Dean pulled away he followed his lips with his own unconsciously. "-The whole nine yards..."

"Shut up and kiss me, angel."

***

Later at school, Castiel was packing away his textbooks into his locker when he heard whispered murmuring coming from the students lining the corridor. Curiosity piqued, he turned to locate the source, only to freeze in disbelief.

"Hey, Cas."

"H-hello, Dean."

Over his standard tee and jeans, Dean was wearing _his_ Letterman, with _"Castiel Novak"_ embroidered on it and everything. Dean was obviously enjoying Castiel's shock and only proceeded to multiply it by leaning against the locker beside him, their faces dangerously close. Castiel was hyper-aware of the stares and whispers they were garnering, and he could only imagine the stories probably already beginning to flit about the school. Had Dean sneaked into his dad's liquor stores sometime in the night, or had he lost his mind entirely?

Dean Winchester- _the _Dean Winchester- was wearing Castiel Novak's Letterman jacket, and now he was practically pinning him against the lockers. There was no way Dean didn't know how this looked.__

__"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel hissed quietly, hoping no one could hear him. "You don't have to do this for me."_ _

__"I really do," Dean said, his face serious as he probed Castiel's azure eyes; then he winked and grinned. "See you after school," he said a bit louder, and cheekily dropped his hand down Castiel's backside and squeezed before turning and striding off, not a book or backpack in sight._ _

__Face ablaze, Castiel didn't even try to stop the giddy smile from spreading across his lips._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
